All The King's Side
by vanessabristle
Summary: Setelah perjanjian pernikahan politik antara adik tirinya dengan raja New Korea yang baru saja wafat, Cho Kyuhyun yang bertakhta sebagai raja baru menagih janji pernikahan, namun tidak dengan adiknya yang cantik, melainkan dengan dirinya yang bahkan tidak diketahui publik sebagai salah satu anak presiden. Haruskah Sungmin berkorban untuk rakyat yang tidak mengenalinya? KyuMin . GS
1. Chapter 1

1.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Cheong Wa Dae semenjak dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Bangunan itu masih sama, menyaingi samudera dengan warna biru yang hampir mirip, dan juga ukuran bangunan yang tak juga melebar, maupun menyempit. Bagi ayahnya, Cheong Wa Dae merupakan harga diri. Ayahnya sungguh rela melakukan apapun asalkan ia bisa tetap membuka mata di bawah atapnya pada setiap pagi. Terlebih wanita itu- istri ayahnya, seluruh dunia mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu merupakan wanita Cheong Wa Dae yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, serta anak perempuan mereka yang anggun dan cantik- Lee Saeun (dengan embel-embel putri Cheong Wa Dae). Perempuan itu tentu akan sangat gampang mendapatkan pria manapun yang ia inginkan semudah ia membuang napasnya.

Seharusnya Sungmin tidak iri pada Lee Saeun. Dan untungnya, ia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk iri.

Sungmin hampir lupa bagaimana bentuk bangunan beratap biru itu kalau saja ia tidak membuka buku sejarah miliknya empat puluh menit yang lalu. Mobil kepresidenan milik ayahnya berada tepat di depan mobil yang ia tumpangi, dan di belakangnya pula terdapat iring-iringan beberapa mobil yang terkesan mengepung dirinya- hal yang paling tidak pernah ia sukai mulai terulang lagi, padahal ia sudah sangat yakin kali pertama dan terakhir adalah enam tahun lalu saat ia berada dalam iring-iringan seperti ini. Sungmin tidak pernah menyukai keramaian, apalagi jika ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Setidaknya, ia bisa bernapas lega karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi semenjak masih ada Lee Saeun di sebelahnya. Gadis itu yang akan menyedot semua tatapan untuk Sungmin.

Sejak tadi wajah mungil Saeun pucat. Napasnya memburu tak beraturan. Jemari lentik gadis itu tengah menggenggam erat ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan harga yang luar biasa mahal, namun dengan keadaan layar ponselnya yang hancur lebur.

 _Benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai barang,_ pikir Sungmin. Ia bahkan sudah puas dengan ponsel keluaran empat tahun lalu. Toh dirinya juga jarang menggunakan ponsel. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku-buku tua bersejarah di perpustakaan milik Tuan Shin dan selalu berdoa jika suasana hati pria tua itu jadi baik. Sungmin akan mendapatkan buku secara cuma-cuma!

Saeun kemudian melemparkan ponsel yang hancur itu mendekati ujung kakinya yang tertutup sepatu hak tinggi merah marunnya. Entah, Sungmin tidak tahu apakah ponsel itu akan membuat hiasan permata mengkilap di sekeliling sepatu akan copot, namun kemudian gadis itu meraung. Ia terbiasa mendengar suara raungan Saeun, namun gadis itu tidak pernah bertingkah di dalam iring-iringan seperti ini. Tentu saja, jika ini urusan hati, gadis seperti Saeun pun tentu akan memberontak.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Choi Minho!" Saeun kemudian beralih untuk menggigiti beberapa kuku jarinya yang berwarna merah muda. "Dia yang seharusnya menikah denganku, bukan tua bangka yang menjijikan itu!"

"Hati-hati yang kau sebut tua bangka." Sungmin menghela napas dengan sedikit tertahan. Jemari tangan kirinya masih menggenggam buku sejarah hasil penjaman dari perpustakaan Tuan Shin sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Telapak tangannya sedikit basah, mungkin terlalu lama menggenggam buku itu. "Ia penguasa New Korea!"

"Aku gadis cantik putri penguasa Seoul!" Saeun kemudian berteriak, menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan linangan air mata sambil menjunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Aku seharusnya mendapatkan yang terbaik, pria yang tak hanya dengan status sosial yang tinggi, serta dengan wajah dan fisik yang sempurna! Kau kira aku akan bahagia jika dinikahkan dengan seorang raja tua yang buruk rupa? Seoul akan baik-baik saja walaupun tidak bergabung dengan New Korea!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau adalah putri dari penguasa Seoul." Sungmin tahu, supir dan pengawal keamanan yang duduk di kursi depan mobil sedari tadi menguping, namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak keberatan untuk melanjutkan perbincangan ini lebih jauh. "Ayah dipilih untuk melindungi rakyat, membuat rakyat selalu berada dalam rasa aman dan damai. Kau pikir dengan perang, ledakan, dan pertumpahan darah, apakah rakyat akan sejahtera?"

"Tapi ini tidak adil! Mengapa harus aku? Aku juga memiliki kehidupan! Aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang aku cintai!"

"Siapa lagi yang bisa ayah mintai tolong selain kau?" Sungmin beralih untuk balas menatap kedua bola mata bulat Saeun yang makin berair. "Mengorbankan putrinya sendiri juga merupakan sebuah konsekuensi bagi ayah untuk menyelamatkan negara dan rakyatnya!"

"Harusnya ayah mengorbankan kau!" Saeun menjerit, lalu kemudian ia makin histeris saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan iring-iringan mereka sudah memasuki gerbang Cheong Wa Dae. "Kau tidak berkontribusi apapun bagi keluarga ini, Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak pernah membuat ayah bangga akan dirimu, bahkan ayah sendiri malu untuk mengakuimu sebagai anaknya di hadapan publik! Kau yang seharusnya berkorban bagi keluarga ini dengan inisiatifmu sendiri!"

"Aku harap kau paham tentang apa yang kau katakan."

Sungmin baru saja menyadari jika jemarinya yang mengepal meninggalkan bekas kuku yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Saeun melebarkan senyumnya bertepatan dengan laju mobil mereka yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk Cheong Wa Dae. Meskipun kedua pipinya masih meninggalkan beberapa tetes air mata dan sempat membuat pewarna pipi merah mudanya sedikit luntur, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat penampilan cantiknya menjadi cacat.

"Ya, aku sangat paham." Setelah membuka sedikit kaca jendela mobil yang berada di sisinya, Saeun menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah beberapa pengawal keamanan yang berjejer tegap di depan pintu keluar mobil, berniat untuk menghentikan aksi salah serang pengawal yang akan membukakan pintu untuk kedua gadis Lee tersebut. "Ayah ternyata lebih menyayangi aku daripada kau, karena pernikahan dengan tua bangka ini akan membuat aku menjadi ratu penguasa dua negara sekaligus. Aku akan mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan." Saeun melirik sedikit ke arah kaca lipat yang tersimpan di dalam tas tangan mahalnya, meneliti apakah penampilannya berubah buruk selepas ia meraung dan menangis barusan. "Tetapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang menggantikan aku menikahi tua bangka itu. Bagaimanapun juga jika kau menjadi ratu nanti, keluarga Lee yang akan mengambil peran untuk pemerintahan bukan?"

"Kau yang sudah terpilih." Sungmin sedari tadi berusaha keras untuk menata hatinya untuk tetap tenang, tanpa dikuasai amarah maupun perasaan sedih yang berkecamuk. Walaupun kedua perasaan itu datang secara beriringan tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah, ia sudah terlatih untuk mengendalikannya semenjak Saeun dan ibunya datang ke dalam kehidupannya yang sempat sempurna. "Mereka menginginkan seorang gadis yang terpelajar dan cantik, dan juga yang diakui ayahnya dengan sepenuh hati. Berbanding terbalik denganku."

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin memasuki Cheong Wa Dae, bangunan itu terasa seperti panggung boneka raksasa yang mengubahnya menjadi sebuah boneka kayu, lalu semua orang yang berada di sini seperti penontonnya. Terkecuali ayahnya. Pria itu terbayang sebagai pemilik panggung dan boneka kayunya sekaligus. Sungmin tidak boleh bersuara sekecil apapun, bahkan merintihpun ia tidak boleh. Bersin pun tidak. Itu yang ayahnya katakan sejak tiga hari yang lalu melalui sambungan telepon, dan Sungmin harus menuruti semua yang pria itu perintahkan tanpa bantahan secuilpun. Demi reputasi ayahnya, dan demi usahanya untuk kembali diakui sebagai anak.

 _Kalau kau bersuara, aku tidak akan punya muka lagi!_ Itulah yang pria itu katakan, Sungmin masih ingat jelas. _Kau tiak tahu apa-apa tentang tata karma politik, kau hanya perlu membungkuk jika yang lain membungkuk, duduk jika yang lain duduk, dan berdiri jika yang lain masih berdiri!_

Ya, ucapan ayahnya tidak salah. Sepenuhnya benar. Dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang politik dan tetek bengeknya. Yang dirinya tahu hanyalah skripsi akhir untuk kuliahnya, cepat-cepat lulus dan mencari kerja yang pantas sesuai minatnya, dan kalau bisa melepaskan diri sepenuhnya dari keluarga brengsek ini. Ia hanya perlu bertahan sedikit agar pria itu mengakuinya sebagai anak, walau tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Uang kuliahnya hanya perlu dibayar sekali lagi, lalu setelahnya, ia mungkin tidak peduli lagi akan hidup dan mati pria itu beserta istri dan anaknya (yang satunya). Sungmin sudah cukup lelah merasakan bagaimana mencari uang sendiri untuk membayar uang semesternya dengan mengurusi berkas-berkas peminjaman dana bank. Seoul sendiri tidak memperbolehkan penduduk yang belum menamatkan pendidikan sarjana untuk bekerja, termasuk sambilan sekalipun. Mereka meminta bukti kelulusan, dan satu-satunya cara adalah meminjam dana pada Bank Seoul yang pengurusannya sangat menyusahkan. Untung saja pria itu tiba-tiba datang mengakuinya sebagai anak kembali, walaupun ia melepas tanggung jawab sebagai ayah selama hampir tiga tahun. Pria itu melunasi hutang Sungmin di bank dan mulai membiayai uang kuliahnya.

Lalu sekarang sebagai gantinya, ia harus tampil sebagai putri pertama Presiden Seoul yang sempat tidak diakui dan buruk rupa. Andai Seoul seperti dua ratus tahun yang lalu, ia pasti sedang membanting tulang untuk bekerja sambilan sekarang, dan juga tidak akan sudi mengakui pria ini sebagai ayahnya. Tertulis dibuku sejarahnya bahwa penduduk yang masih berada di sekolah menengah pun boleh bekerja sambilan.

Sungmin menahan napasnya. Jika saja ia tidak terlahir di Seoul zaman ini.

Keadaan yang sempat sepi kini tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh. Pasukan pengawal keamanan melapor bahwa rombongan Kerajaan New Korea telah datang menuju gerbang Cheong Wa Dae, dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah memasuki ruang pertemuan untuk kunjungan tamu negara.

"Tuan Presiden." Pria yang berhiaskan rambut di sekeliling bibir dan dagunya membungkuk dalam. Hebatnya, pria itu bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan senyum semenjak kedatangannya. Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah otot wajah pria itu bermasalah? "Saya Kim Yesung, orang kepercayaan raja." Lanjutnya. "Atas nama Baginda Raja sendiri, kami memohon maaf karena paduka raja berhalangan hadir karena masalah kesehatan. Kami harap Tuan Presiden bisa memakluminya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, baginda raja mengirimkan beberapa hadiah untuk Nona Lee Saeun."

Semuanya ada tiga peti besar, seukuran peti mayat, tetapi bedanya ketiga peti itu terbuat dari emas asli. Dengan melupakan tata krama dan status sebagai calon ratu New Korea, Saeun memekik cukup kegirangan ketika orang-orang suruhan New Korea membuka peti yang masing-masing berisi gaun-gaun indah dari sutera, perhiasan-perhiasan yang terbuat dari batu rubi dan berlian, serta satu peti yang berisi sepatu-sepatu indah—tiga kali lipat dari sepatu merah marun yang berhiaskan permata milik Saeun. Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran untuk memaksa Sungmin menggantikan posisinya menikahi raja tua itu sirna. Jika ia dilimpahi hadiah-hadiah yang diluar nalar seperti ini, apa salahnya memandangi wajah pria keriput yang berbaring di sampingnya setiap malam?

"Maaf saya tidak sopan." Saeun kini berubah menjadi gadis anggun yang terpelajar, membungkuk hormat di hadapan Kim Yesung beserta anak buahnya. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya untuk paduka raja, serta harapan agar raja cepat sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas seperti sedia kala."

"Akan saya sampaikan, Nona Lee." Kim Yesung lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. "Paduka raja berjanji untuk mengunjungi Seoul satu minggu lagi demi membahas pertunangan dan beberapa perjanjian antar dua negara. Saya harap Tuan Presiden, Nyonya Lee beserta Nona Lee Saeun bersiap-siap untuk itu."

"Tentu saja tuan Kim." Park Jungsoo, isteri ayahnya itu tersenyum sangat lebar menyaingi senyuman Kim Yesung hingga menampilkan gusinya. "Kami sangat menantikan kedatangan Baginda Raja dan rombongan New Korea minggu depan."

Sungmin sudah sangat tahu jika setelahnya kembali dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan basa-basi antara ayahnya dengan pria utusan New Korea itu, lalu keinginannya untuk buang air kecil tiba-tiba saja muncul. Kalau ia menghilang dari sana, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Toh sepertinya rombongan kerajaan New Korea, bahkan raja sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui jika Lee Kangin yang terhormat, presiden Seoul itu mempunyai putri satu lagi yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Sejak awal, dirinya juga hanyalah sebagai alat jaga-jaga, jikalau utusan New Korea menanyakan perihal putri Lee yang satu lagi. Tetapi kenyataannya, Sungmin bahkan tidak dianggap ada sejak tadi! Jadi, dirinya berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun, tanpa ada suara derap kaki, dan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat.

Sialnya, Sungmin tidak tahu di mana letak kamar kecil sialan itu.

Dan juga sepertinya, letak kamar kecil tidak berdekatan dengan pekarangan samping yang sepi tanpa adanya batang hidung satupun. Kemana perginya para pengawal keamanan yang jumlahnya puluhan itu?

"Kau terlihat bingung, nona?"

Oh, nampaknya ada satu batang hidung yang terlihat. Hanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang tegap, namun tidak terlihat seperti pengawal keamanan, maupun rombongan New Korea. Orang itu mengenakan topeng pahlawan anak-anak yang cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini untuk menutupi sebagian wajah dan rambutnya, namun berpakaian agak sedikit berantakan dengan balutan kemeja biru gelap. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pria itu adalah teroris dengan tampang konyol, namun Sungmin tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang ia butuhkan hanya kamar kecil, dan pria sinting ini mungkin tahu di mana letaknya.

"Ka…..mar…. kecil." Ucap Sungmin, tersedat-sedat. "Tahu di mana tempatnya?"

"Tidak." Ucapnya cepat, kelewat singkat. "Kalau ingin buang air kecil, bisa di balik pohon. Aku bantu kau berjaga."

"Kau gila?" Sungmin menarik kembali pemikiran jika pria ini teroris. Tidak ada teroris berotak dungu yang pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, termasuk dalam sejarah sekalipun. "Aku ini perempuan dan ini tempat terbuka!"

"Terserah kau." Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Silakan cari kamar kecil terdekat. Semoga beruntung."

Brengsek. Saluran kencingnya tidak dapat menahan urin lebih lama. Sungmin akan mengompol saat ini juga!

"Sial!" Sungmin mengumpat dengan panik, menarik tangan pria bertopeng pahlawan anak-anak itu dengan cepat menuju batang pohon mana saja yang terlihat. "Pegang ucapanmu untuk berjaga! Jangan mengintip!"

Pria itu tidak bersuara, namun tengah memberikan Sungmin tatapan mata yang tajam dari kedua celah lubang untuk mata pada topeng. Kemudian Sungmin benar-benar berjongkok dengan tolol, mengeluarkan urinnya dari balik batang pohon, memunggungi pria aneh bertopeng pahlawan anak-anak sambil berdoa agar pria itu benar tidak mengintip dan merutuki betapa sial nasibnya hari ini. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya untuk buang air kecil dari balik pohon, Sungmin bersumpah.

"Hei!" Sungmin berteriak dari balik pohon. Masih dalam posisi berjongkok walaupun pengeluaran urinnya akan habis sebentar lagi. Oh Tuhan, ia merasa seperti seekor anjing sekarang! Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan kalau ia melihat Sungmin dalam posisi seperti ini? Apalagi jika orang-orang New Korea melihat dan tahu bahwa Sungmin merupakan putri yang satunya lagi! Badebah! Sungmin mungkin akan dihukum mati dengan tuduhan sebagai penghalang pernikahan raja New Korea dan Lee Saeun! Gila!

Namun tidak ada tanggapan. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Kurang ajar! Pria aneh itu pasti meninggalkannya, atau bahkan merekam aksinya! Bodoh! Mengapa Sungmin tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Kalau pria itu menyebar rekaman Sungmin yang buang air kecil bak anjing dari balik pohon, maka ayahnya akan…

"Apakah kau tidur sambil buang air kecil?" Suara milik pria aneh itu terdengar. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menungguimu, nona."

Syukurlah. Sungmin masih bisa sedikit tenang.

"Aku sudah selesai!" balas Sungmin, lekas menaikkan kembali celana dalam dan membenahi ujung gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah ini, ia harus bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menebalkan wajahnya. Ia berharap, aroma kencingnya tidak tercium oleh pria aneh itu. Untung pria itu mengenakan topeng.

Saat Sungmin cepat-cepat keluar dari balik batang pohon, pria aneh itu menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Kau menjatuhkan bukumu." Pria itu menggerakan ujung dagunya ke arah buku sejarah hasil pinjaman perpustakaan Tuan Shin yang ia bawa sedari tadi. "Bahan bacaan yang menarik."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengomentariku, tuan." Sungmin membalas dengan sedikit bersungut. Lekas memungut buku itu. "Kau pasti menganggap aku adalah perempuan yang membosankan di dalam hati."

"Aku mengapresiasi orang-orang yang membaca dalam konteks apapun." Si pria aneh mengalihkan kedua tangannya menuju arah saku celana. "Tetapi kalau kau ingin mendalami sejarah Seoul dan New Korea dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu, kurasa buku yang itu bukan merupakan referensi yang memuaskan."

"Aku sudah membaca tujuh puluh tiga buku tentang hal ini, terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Aku merekomendasikan buku bacaanku yang ketiga ratus empat puluh delapan, karya Jung Yunho." Pria itu membalas lagi. "Informasi yang disajikan sangat mendetail dan lengkap, serta mengajak para pembacanya untuk berpikir kritis."

"Aku sudah membacanya, pada bukuku yang ke empat puluh satu." Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap ke arah si pria aneh lekat-lekat. "Aku cukup senang karena menemukan teman dengan hobi yang sama."

"Aku tidak menjamin jika kita bisa berteman." Si pria aneh menjawab dengan datar. "Kita harus berjumpa lagi."

"Perjumpaan selanjutnya, kau adalah temanku!" Sungimin kali ini yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Itu syarat dariku."

"Siapa namamu?" Sungmin cukup terkejut ketika ajakan pertemanannya malah dibalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Nama tidak penting."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman jika tidak tahu nama?"

"Sungmin." Sungmin berucap malas. "Puas?"

"Belum. Sampai aku mengetahui nama depanmu."

"Penuntut sialan." Sungmin tertawa. "Lee. Aku Lee Sungmin."

Kemudian, gelagat si pria aneh nampak terkejut.

"Apakah kau salah satu putri presiden, nona?"

"Ya, namun jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Aku tidak terlalu dianggap!" Sungmin membalas dengan raut wajah yang panik. Apakah setelah pria aneh ini mengetahui jika Sungmin merupakan salah satu putri presiden, orang ini akan sungkan untuk berteman dengannya? Toh, penduduk Seoul bahkan hampir tidak mengenali dirinya. Mereka hanya mengenal sosok Lee Saeun.

Tetapi untuk orang yang membaca buku sejarah lebih dari tiga ratus buku seperti pria ini, tidak heran jika ia mengenali siapa itu Lee Sungmin walaupun hanya dari nama. Sungmin merasa cukup dikenali. Sedikit.

"Sampai bertemu, nona Lee."

"Siapa namamu?" Si Pria aneh menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, padahal sudah jelas ia mengambil langkah untuk lekas pergi dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Panggil saja aku si Pria Sinting seperti yang kau pikirkan, sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Si Pria Aneh menghilang dengan terburu-buru. Dan Sungmin melepaskan kepergiannya dengan harapan jika pria itu benar-benar tidak merekam dirinya buang air kecil di balik batang pohon.

.

.

.

Kunjungan Kerajaan New Korea sepekan lalu menjadi topik utama dalam pemberitaan di televisi maupun surat kabar Seoul, apalagi dengan penjelasan bahwa raja New Korea dan putri presiden Seoul, Lee Saeun akan melangsungkan pertunangan demi perdamaian dua negara. Dan seperti yang diduga pula, Lee Sungmin tidak masuk liputan ataupun pemberitaan apapun. Tentu saja.

Selepas dari kunjungan pertama Kerajaan New Korea minggu lalu tanpa dihadiri raja mereka, Sungmin sudah memulai aktivitasnya yang biasa. Fokus pada skripsi, menambah daftar buku yang ingin ia baca, serta merindukan Si Pria Aneh yang mungkin saja mengintip (atau bahkan merekam) dirinya saat buang air kecil di balik pohon. Walaupun yang terbayang di dalam benaknya, pria itu bertingkah dungu dengan topeng pahlawan anak-anak murahan yang biasa ia temukan di kedai-kedai mainan pinggir jalan. Sungmin bahkan baru terpikir bagaimana seorang aneh dengan topeng pahlawan anak-anak bisa menjejakan kaki ke dalam Cheong Wa Dae.

Namun saat perjalanannya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan milik Tuan Shin dengan bawaan tiga tumpuk buku baru, Seoul dihebohkan dengan pemberitaan raja New Korea yang telah wafat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Raja itu wafat di usia yang ke enam puluh tiga tahun.

Itu berarti, tidak ada perdamaian dua negara yang saat ini tengah berperang. Dan tidak ada pernikahan untuk Saeun.

Seoul akan tetap menjadi musuh bebuyutan New Korea, dan lagi-lagi akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Kali ini, tumpukan buku yang Sungmin bawa terasa berat.

.

.

.

Belum habis masa berkabung sekaligus gembiranya Lee Saeun karena batal menikah dengan raja New Korea, keesokan harinya, secara mendadak, rombongan Kerajaan New Korea memutuskan untuk berkunjung siang harinya ke Seoul, dan Sungmin dengan terpaksa kembali ke Cheong Wa Dae dengan balutan gaun yang kalah telak indahnya dari milik Saeun.

Seluruh isi Cheong Wa Dae dan pejabat-pejabat Seoul dibuat kelimpungan, termasuk ayahnya yang tengah cemas apakah New Korea ingin melancarkan gencatan senjata seperti bom nuklir? Karena perihal pernikahan politik antara Seoul dan New Korea tidak akan terjadi semenjak wafatnya raja mereka kemarin.

Jejeran limusin hitam yang mewah berdatangan di depan pintu masuk Cheong Wa Dae, dan kali ini sosok Kim Yesung yang berhasil Sungmin ingat dengan senyuman yang lebar tengah membungkuk di hadapan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan balutan jas hitam. Pria itu tengah menatap ke arah keluarga Lee dengan tatapan mencekik.

Saeun sendiri sedari tadi, tidak pernah berhenti untuk memuji betapa tampannya pria berjas hitam itu dalam hati, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia merupakan pejabat kerajan dari New Korea setelah melihat Kim Yesung—si kaki tangan raja begitu menyembahnya. Sungmin sudah paham betul gelagat gadis itu ketika tengah jatuh pada pandangan pertama dan tidak begitu menghiraukan rombongan Kerajaan New Korea yang mulai berjalan masuk karena pemikirannya saat itu ialah kapan hal ini lekas berakhir dan kapan ia akan berbaring di atas ranjang apartemennya yang nyaman.

Namun pemikirannya buyar saat Kim Yesung mulai memperkenalkan siapa pria itu di hadapan ayahnya, istri ayahnya dan Lee Saeun.

"Tuan Presiden, Nyonya Lee beserta Nona Lee Saeun, izinkan saya memperkenalkan, Yang Mulia Raja Cho Kyuhyun, raja New Korea yang baru saja naik takhta."

Brengsek. Pekik Sungmin dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa lupa jika raja New Korea memiliki seorang pewaris yang jarang muncul di hadapan publik.

"Tuan Presiden." Cho Kyuhyun, raja New Korea yang baru itu- menjabat erat tangan Lee Kangin sembari tak luput untuk menatap tajam. Kemudian secara bergantian pula menjabat Park Jungsoo dan tentu saja Lee Saeun- yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan. Sungmin membuang wajah. Tentu saja, ia tidak perlu menyiapkan tangan untuk menjabat sang raja. Bahkan, ia sendiri berdiri di tengah kerumunan para pengawal keamanan dan beberapa pejabat yang tidak diperhatikan.

Tetapi tak lama berselang, saat pandangan wajah Sungmin masih memandangi ujung sepatu hak tinggi berwarna kuning lemon miliknya, ia mendapati sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap tepat di depan sepatunya.

"Apa kabar, nona Lee Sungmin?"

Lalu saat Sungmin mendongak, sang raja menatapnya dengan lekat, begitu intens. Hampir membuat jantung gadis itu berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Bodohnya lagi, Sungmin tak kunjung membalas jabatan tangan sang raja.

Mereka sama-sama menunggu. Sang raja yang menunggu Sungmin membalas uluran tangannya, dan Sungmin yang menunggu jika bayangan raja itu hanya ilusi kemudian menghilang.

"Nona Lee Sungmin?" ulang Kyuhyun- sang raja, yang nampaknya mulai geram karena terlalu lama menunggu hingga gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga sedikit.

"Ma…. maafkan saya." Sungmin balas menjawab dengan terbata-bata, kemudian ia merasakan jabat tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya begitu hangat dan erat, menyapu sedikit keringat di telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"Anda memiliki putri yang sangat unik, Presiden." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, namun masih menjabat jemari Sungmin yang mungkin tengah beku sekarang. "Dia meminta maaf saat saya menanyakan kabar."

"Maafkan kebodohan anak saya, Yang Mulia" Kangin lekas menundukkan badannya dalam. "Sepertinya saya telah gagal mendidiknya tentang tata krama."

"Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun beralih lagi untuk menatap ke arah Sungmin yang hampir bersuara. "Saya sangat yakin jika anda baik-baik saja, bukankah begitu, nona Lee?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Sungmin menahan napasnya sejenak. Berharap agar raja ini lekas melamar Saeun, mungkin kalau bisa menikah ditempat ini sekarang juga. Ia sungguh ingin terbebas dari tetek bengek politik yang memuakkan seperti ini. Lalu jabat tangan mereka terlepas.

"Saya ingin membahas perjanjian perdamaian antara New Korea dan Seoul, beberapa syarat, kompensasi, serta pertukaran hal-hal yang diperlukan."

Pria itu terlalu tepat sasaran dan tidak suka bertele-tele, pikir Sungmin. Setelahnya pula, raja itu menolak kala Kangin menawarkan diskusi yang nyaman di dalam ruang pertemuan tamu negara.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, Tuan Presiden, saya juga ingin membahas perihal pernikahan antara saya dengan putri anda."

Sungmin tidak sengaja menatap ke arah Saeun. Seketika saja kedua pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Jadi, pernikahan itu tetap dilaksanakan, walaupun Raja New Korea sebelumnya wafat?"

"Keluarga Kerajaan New Korea tidak pernah mengingkari janji, Tuan Presiden." Suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih berat dan tajam. "Seperti tawaran kami sebelumnya, adanya pernikahan politik antara putri dari Presiden Seoul dan raja New Korea. Maka saya yang akan menggantikan raja sebelumnya untuk menikahi putri anda."

Lee Kangin dan Park Jungsoo menampilkan raut wajah yang terlihat sumringah. Tentu saja, hal ini merupakan sebuah keberuntungan. Rencana pernikahan yang tetap ingin dilaksanakan dengan raja yang begitu berkuasa dan kaya raya (ditambah raja ini berusia muda dan memiliki fisik yang sempurna), apalagi dengan putri kesayangan mereka! Lagipula, Saeun sepertinya begitu bersemangat saat menyimak perihal pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan ini lagi. Sudah jelas jika Choi Minho, putra dari salah satu mentrinya yang pernah menjalin kasih dengan Saeun, sudah kalah telak dari segi status sosial dan tampang.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia." Kangin membalas dengan berseri. "Mari kita bahas persoalan ini lebih lanjut di ruang pertemuan."

"Sepertinya, Nona Lee tidak begitu menyukai perbincangan di ruang tertutup, Tuan Presiden."

Saeun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun setelahnya menatapi Kyuhyun dengan senyuman seindah mawar merah yang baru saja mekar. "Saya tidak keberatan akan hal itu, Yang Mulia…."

"Nona Lee Sungmin." Suara berat sang raja memotong suara lembut Saeun yang belum selesai memberi penutup pada kata-katanya. "Apakah anda tidak keberatan? Atau adakah tempat lain untuk membincangkan hal ini, sesuai dengan kemauan anda? Mengingat pembicaraan ini dilakukan empat mata antara anda dan saya."

Saeun bersumpah jika sang raja menatap ke arah Sungmin, dan pria itu tengah menawarkan perbincangan pernikahan bukan dengan dirinya, melainkan dengan kakak tirinya yang buruk rupa serta menyedihkan itu.

Ini tidaklah benar!

 ** _Catatan:_**

 **Cheong Wa Dae** : _Istana kepresidenan Korea Selatan yang terletak di Seoul (sejak dua ratus tahun lalu: 2018; sekarang Seoul merupakan negara sendiri yang berpisah dari Korea Selatan (New Korea) tahun 2218)_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika "wanita perjanjian" yang harus ia temui nampak biasa saja—maksudnya tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Wanita itu menurutnya masih normal, terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar walaupun tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar saat berjalan terseok memunggunginya, lalu suara hentakkan sepatu kuning lemon tiga senti nya menggema di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang rapat tamu negara Cheong Wa Dae. Perempuan itu- Lee Sungmin, tidak bersuara saat Kyuhyun dengan angkuh memerintah agar ia mengikutinya, berbicara secara empat mata di sebuah ruangan yang harus Kyuhyun yakini kedap suara.

Sungguh tidak menarik, ujar Kyuhyun dengan dengusan, namun di dalam hati. Ia berharap jika wanita itu akan jatuh pingsan saat Kyuhyun berinisiatif memilihnya untuk dikawinkan, atau bahkan berteriak histeris seperti dugaan kaki tangannya yang setia. Namun, wanita itu hanya terlihat menggigil dari luar, dan menganggap seakan-akan Kyuhyun adalah gunung es yang mendatangkan badai salju menerjang tubuhnya.

Wanita itu tampak menarik, namun tidak sepadan untuknya.

Dan suara derit pintu kayu yang ditutup menyadarkan lamunan sang raja.

"Tuanku Raja," Sungmin membuka suaranya, yang sempat Kyuhyun lupakan seberapa merdu suara itu. "Sepertinya anda telah membuat kesalahan."

Lihatlah, perempuan ini bahkan dengan berani menghakiminya pada percakapan pertama, dan Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati.

"Dengan memilih kau sebagai istriku? Apakah kau menganggap dirimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, nona Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memunggunginya kemudian berbalik, menatap tajam, namun sendu ke arah sang raja yang membalas tatapannya dengan raut menantang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sungmin- secara hasrat. Ia memang mengakui tampang gadis itu menarik walau tak lebih cantik dari Lee Saeun. Lalu, Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

"Bukankah anda begitu diagungkan semenjak hari kelahiran anda? Anda mendapatkan semua yang terbaik, pakaian mahal, istana, uang, kekuasaan, dan gelar sebagai raja- orang paling tinggi di New Korea. Bukankah sebuah penghinaan bagi New Korea apabila anda menikahi putri Cheong Wa Dae yang tidak diakui dan tidak terpelajar? Ataukah anda salah menerima informasi bahwa saya adalah Lee Saeun?"

Wanita itu berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu. Ya Tuhan, sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Kyuhyun terbahak dalam hati. Wanita perjanjian ini sebegitu ingin terlepas dari semua ikatan yang membelenggunya, dan juga wanita pertama yang menolak seorang raja. Bahkan, Sungmin berbicara tanpa jeda. Wanita ini sungguh merupakan alat yang sangat tepat. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mendesis, menatap Sungmin yang berharap bahwa sang raja menyadari kesalahannya lalu menyuruh Sungmin enyah dengan damai seketika pupus. "Aku mengingini Lee Sungmin, putri pertama presiden Lee Kangin yang tidak di akui. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa itu kau?"

"Mengapa anda menginginkan saya? Bukankah Lee Saeun lebih cocok menduduki posisi ratu New Korea?"

"Apakah kau tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain sehingga menolakku?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya. "Mengapa kau menolakku, Lee Sungmin?"

"Saya tidak tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun, dan tidak pula berniat untuk menikahi seorang raja." Sungmin membalas tatapan nyalang Kyuhyun dan berharap jika tatapannya dapat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut, walaupun tidak mungkin. Sang raja terlihat seperti iblis yang baru diciptakan dari kobaran api neraka, namun kemudian terbang ke surga untuk merampas tubuh seorang malaikat. Sungmin sungguh meyakini bahwa Cho Kyuhyun, bukanlah seorang raja berperingai lembut, walaupun ia bertampang seperti malaikat surga tertampan kesayangan Tuhan. "Saya berniat untuk hidup sendiri dan belajar sejarah. Menjadi ratu sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam benak saya."

"Begitukah maumu?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, nampak terlihat puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Keputusan yang tepat, nona Lee."

"Akankah setelah ini anda akan memanggil Lee Saeun? Akan saya panggilkan jika anda ingin."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng, mendekat ke arah Sungmin, mencari kedua bola mata gadis itu hingga ia dapat merasakan deru napas Sungmin yang tertahan sejenak. Baru kali ini, wajah Kyuhyun dekat dengan seorang gadis tanpa mencumbunya. Wajah Lee Sungmin menjadi pucat tiba-tiba.

 _Bukankah pria ini tadi menyetujui perkataannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba raja brengsek ini mengatakan tidak?_

"Apakah kata tidak merupakan bentuk persetujuan anda, Yang Mulia? Sebegitu anehnya kah bahasa di New Korea?"

Sungmin cukup menyadari ia mendesis sambil mengucapkannya, namun anehnya, Cho Kyuhyun terlihat makin puas saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Lee Saeun, aku tidak butuh perempuan itu." Kyuhyun meraih ujung rambut Sungmin yang dibiarkannya tergerai, lalu menggulungnya perlahan dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau mau, belajar sesukamu, berbaring sesukamu, bahkan menyumpahi ayah dan keluargamu itu. Semuanya terserah kau, setelah kau menjadi ratuku."

"Apa maksud anda?" Sungmin terhenyak, kemudian dengan cepat ia menepis jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat menggulung ujung rambutnya. Kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menepis tangan sang raja. "Saya yakin bahwa hal tersebut bukan merupakan hal yang boleh dilakukan seorang ratu, Yang Mulia."

"Memang. Bukan untuk ratu selamanya." Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali, sedikit kesal ketika Sungmin menepis jemarinya. Padahal, ia mulai menyukai rambut Sungmin yang halus di telunjuknya. Di lain waktu, rambut itu akan ia pegang sepuasnya tanpa gadis itu berani melawan. "Jadilah ratuku, kemudian balaskan dendam mu! Setelahnya, kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau ingini, Lee Sungmin. Cheong Wa Dae akan menjadi milikmu, dan kemudian kau akan menyaksikan Lee Kangin, istrinya, dan anak perempuan kesayangannya menciumi ujung jempol kakimu meminta ampun. Setelah kau mendapatkan semuanya, kita akan bercerai."

Setelah mengucapkan semuanya, sang raja tertawa, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto Cheong Wa Dae yang telah hancur, terbakar separuhnya dari dalam saku jasnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Sungmin hingga foto itu melayang, jatuh, lunglai ke ujung kaki Sungmin.

.

.

.

Lee Saeun gemetaran. Butiran keringat dingin mengalir menggoda pada pelipis kirinya. Demi Tuhan, wanita rendahan itu, Lee Sungmin, tampak berciuman bibir dengan sang raja New Korea yang tengah naik takhta. Cukup lama, kira-kira hampir satu menit Saeun berdiri mengintip pada celah-celah jendela rahasia yang hanya ia dan ibunya yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Sebelumnya, ibunya itu telah mengajarinya cara untuk mengintip dengan rapi ke dalam ruangan rapat tamu negara, sekadar ingin tahu saja apa yang dilakukan ayahnya itu, presiden Seoul pada tamu-tamu negara lainnya, dan biasanya yang Saeun lihat hanyalah ayahnya bercengkerama ringan sambil menyeruput teh panas. Suara ayahnya tidak terdengar memang, namun cukup puas untuk membunuh rasa bosan Saeun di dalam Cheong Wa Dae dahulu, saat ia masih remaja. Toh, walaupun ia putri Cheong Wa Dae yang cukup penting, dirinya yang masih remaja ingusan tentu tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam, ikut menyaksikan ayahnya yang tengah membahas masalah negara. Sebenarnya, ibunya yang memberitahukan "tempat rahasia" untuk mengintip itu- bermaksud lain. Bukan hanya untuk sekadar hiburan bagi Saeun. Biasanya, untuk mengintip apakah tamu negara yang ayahnya bawa- atau bangsawan dari negara mana- yang masih muda dan gagah. Siapa tahu bisa Saeun dapatkan untuk dinikahi, ataupun jadi pertimbangan, apakah Saeun harus mengejar para pria itu.

Namun, jika begini keadaanya, tempat rahasia yang ditunjukkan ibunya sangat berguna untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan kakak haramnya itu pada raja New Korea. Lagipula, berani benar Lee Sungmin! Saeun sempat mengira bahwa sang raja salah orang, mungkin saja ia terbalik membedakan yang mana putri sesungguhnya dan mana yang anak haram. Kurang ajar! Seharusnya dirinya yang tengah bercengkerama dengan Cho Kyuhyun! Tentu saja ia harus mengintip ke dalam, dan tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan bagaimana sang raja murka, kemudian menyesal karena ia salah orang!

Tetapi, bukannya kemarahan, yang ia lihat, malah wajah sang raja sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Oh Tuhan, dia sering bercumbu! Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana posisi pria dan wanita yang saling memagut bibir. Anak haram itu, Lee Sungmin, sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan semuanya, apa yang menjadi miliknya! Harta, kekuasaan, uang, gelar, dan pria yang sempurna! Badebah!

Anak haram tidak patut untuk hidup, mereka tidak diinginkan. Begitu yang ibunya sering katakan.

Namun sekarang, bagaimana mungkin si anak haram bisa mendapatkan seorang raja? Raja hanya untuk seorang putri, ya, begitulah kodratnya. Cho Kyuhyun harus menjadi takdirnya. Lee Sungmin selamanya harus menderita!

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Saeun berlari, tak sabar mengadukan apa yang ia lihat kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bodoh, walaupun ia tidak mengenyam pendidikan yang berkualitas tinggi maupun mahal seperti anak orang kaya, walaupun ia berhak. Foto Cheong Wa Dae yang tebakar separuhnya bukan sekadar hanya keisengan pria itu. Sungmin sungguh mencerna dengan jelas maksud pria licik itu: menghasut Sungmin untuk membalaskan dendamnya, menghancurkan Cheong Wa Dae dengan gelar ratunya!

Cho Kyuhyun tampak tidak seperti malaikat penolong. Sungmin bersyukur ia memiliki sifat penuh curiga dan berhati-hati. Lembar foto Cheong Wa Dae yang dibakar separuh, yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun di hadapannya bukan semata-mata untuk menolong Sungmin- si anak lemah yang tak dianggap karena kasihan. Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menginginkan dirinya sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan Lee Kangin, Seoul dan Cheong Wa Dae, dan semua didukung dengan rasa dendam yang ia pendam selama ini pada Lee Kangin dan keluarganya. Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya seperti sebatang korek api kayu, dan pria itu akan datang sebagai penyala korek, sehingga baru dapat menghasilkan api yang menghanguskan Lee Kangin hingga menjadi abu.

"Bukankah Lee Kangin dan keluarganya patut untuk mati, nona Lee? Bukankah nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk bersandar pada kursi, membuka suaranya, sambil menjelajah seisi ruang rapat tersebut dengan matanya yang nyalang. "Tuhan mendengar doamu untuk membalaskan dendam ibumu."

"Tuhan tidak pernah menaruh dendam, dan aku bukan orang yang picik!" Sungmin membalas dengan nada tinggi, melupakan segala sopan santun yang ada. Biar saja, lelaki ini tampak tidak perlu dihormati walaupun ia menjadi raja seluruh bumi sekalipun! "Kau ingin menyebut dirimu sebagai utusan Tuhan dengan seluruh rencana jahat yang kau pikirkan, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tidak mengakui sebagai utusan Tuhan." Wajah Kyuhyun menyiratkan sedikit mimik murka. "Barangkali saja, aku merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan untukmu. Kalau tidak melalui aku, bagaimana mungkin kau dapat membalaskan dendam mu dan ibumu?"

"Ibuku tidak pernah memintaku untuk membalaskan dendamnya, dan ibuku selalu mengajarkan aku untuk memaafkan!"

"Lalu kau diinjak-injak? Istri Lee Kangin selalu ingin membunuh ibumu, dan ayahmu mendukungnya! Masihkah kau memaafkan?"

Dada Sungmin seketika sakit. Hampir ia rasakan jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar, dan wajah ibunya yang berlinang air mata mulai terngiang-ngiang. Ibunya hampir saja gila karena perselingkuhan ayahnya itu, ibunya menangis sampai air matanya tidak bisa keluar, lalu ia ingat Lee Kangin malah mengakui ke semuanya bahwa Park Jungsoo istrinya yang sah, beserta Lee Saeun, putri kandungnya. Walaupun Sungmin lahir dari sebuah kesalahan, dan Kangin malu untuk mengakui ibunya dan ia sebagai sebuah keluarga, seharusnya Kangin dan Jungsoo tidak perlu berusaha untuk membunuh ibunya saat ada kesempatan. Kerongkongan Sungmin tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat ia menelan ludahnya, dan rasa pusing merambat di ubun-ubunnya. Apakah ibunya dendam? Apakah ibunya diam-diam berharap agar Sungmin membalas perlakuan ayahnya dan keluarga kebanggaannya itu? Sungmin tidak tahu, dan ia tidak siap untuk mengetahuinya. Ia sangat sayang pada ibunya, sungguh, dan Sungmin juga hampir gila untuk bunuh diri karena tidak kuat mengurusi ibunya yang sudah gila. Ia bahkan berniat untuk mengajak ibunya bunuh diri, lalu mereka akan mati dan tenang.

Lalu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sebelum ia mengutarakan niat untuk mengajak ibunya mati bersama, ibunya telah tergantung, menjadi mayat, dihadapannya, dengan satu kali loncatan dan cekikan tali pada lehernya, dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Saat Sungmin menelepon ayahnya dengan rasa panik dan sedih yang mendera luar biasa, hingga seluruh lubang hidungnya tersumbat ingus, samar-samar dari sambungan telepon terdengar suara Jungsoo:

" _Bukankah bagus? Baru saja kita berniat untuk meracuni perempuan sundal itu besok, dan perempuan itu mati. Kita tidak perlu menanggung dosa, bukan_?"

Kemudian ia mendengar ayahnya tertawa kecil samar-samar.

Dari situ, Sungmin tidak ingat apapun lagi tentang kejadian hari itu. Ia telah lupa akan niatnya untuk bunuh diri, dan menganggap dirinya sebagai anak yatim piatu.

Lee Kangin secara terpaksa baru mengakuinya sebagai anak saat ia berumur dua puluh, dua tahun lalu.

Semua hanya untuk reputasi pria itu. Entah darimana, kabar ia memiliki seorang putri yang lain- dirinya tersiar. Sungmin selama ini bertahan untuk tidak membunuh pria itu untuk uang kuliahnya.

Pandangan Sungmin tiba-tiba jadi buram. Ia sadar, ia akan mulai menangis dan itu akan jadi hal yang gawat. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia mengatur emosinya, melupakan semua bayangan menyesakkan itu dari dalam kepalanya dan fokus akan sosok di hadapannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua kabar itu? Kau bisa aku tuntut dengan pencemaran nama baik ayahku, walaupun kau seorang raja sekalipun!"

"Aku takut kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Aku ingin melihat, apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan saat kau membelanya seperti itu, menjunjung nama baiknya. Mungkin saja ia akan membela putri haramnya ketimbang seorang raja yang dapat memberi ia kekayaan lebih. Bukankah sifat manusia bisa berubah?"

Kyuhyun menyindirnya. Pria itu menginjak-nginjaknya! Sungmin menggeram dalam hati. Sungguh, pria ini lebih jahat daripada iblis sekalipun! Sungmin sadar, dirinya tidak akan pernah dibela oleh Kangin, walaupun ia berusaha menjadi anak berbakti dengan membela kesalahannya. Bodoh, naif! Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Cho Kyuhyun bukan pria sembarangan! Bagaimana mungkin dirinya begitu naif menantang orang itu? Bisa-bisa malah dirinya yang dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dan ia harus melupakan kuliahnya selama ini.

Pria itu tahu semuanya, tahu semua tentang cerita kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Kyuhyun seakan tahu semua rasa dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Bohong kalau Sungmin tidak menyimpan amarah. Ia sungguh ingin menghabisi Kangin dan keluarganya apabila diperbolehkan oleh Tuhan. Namun, ia selalu teringat ibunya yang mengajarkan untuk tidak membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan.

Tetapi itu dahulu, sebelum ibunya tahu bahwa Kangin hanya mencampakkan mereka dan tidak pernah mau mengakui Sungmin dan ibunya. Tidak, walaupun ibunya memendam dendam, ia pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Sungmin untuk membalas dendam!

Sungmin berusaha berpikir jernih. Perlahan, ia mengembuskan napasnya. Berusaha berpikir positif. Bagaimanapun Kangin adalah ayah biologisnya. Pria itu masih mau membiayai kuliahnya, walaupun semua untuk reputasinya.

"Aku tidak akan membalas dendam manapun, pada siapapun dan aku tidak mau memiliki dendam walaupun aku ingin. Apakah semua sudah jelas, Yang Mulia? Aku sarankan agar kau segera mengakhiri rencana bodoh ini dan segeralah menikahi Lee Saeun. Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang!"

Kyuhyun tidak membalas perkataan Sungmin. Sepatah katapun tidak. Pria itu hanya memejamkan matanya, sembari bersender pada kursi yang menampung seluruh tubuhnya. Kira-kira selama lima menit, bahkan Sungmin sempat takut kalau tiba-tiba saja napas raja itu berhenti, lalu ia yang akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh raja! Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, kedua matanya masih memejam, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Datar, terlihat damai, terlihat setampan malaikat.

Kemudian, kedua bola mata hitam pekat Kyuhyun terlihat. Saat pria itu membuka kelopak matanya, hanya ada pandangan nyalang, tajam, dan penuh amarah. Sang raja kemudian mendekat, makin mendekat ke arah tubuh Sungmin yang mungil, memojokkan gadis itu ke dinding lalu mengurung tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Tidak ada keberanian, tiba-tiba saja lenyap saat Sungmin ingin mendorong pria itu hingga tersungkur. Matanya begitu tajam menusuk pada bola mata Sungmin, hingga suaranya yang serak dan berat terdengar perlahan,

"Kalau kau begitu ketakutan untuk melenyapkan Lee Kangin dan keluarganya, aku akan mengatur agar kebenaran akan ibumu terungkap. Lee Kangin dan keluarganya harus mendapat balasan hukum yang setimpal, jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya meraung di bawah kakimu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi ratuku, dan kemudian membantuku untuk menguasai pemerintahan Seoul. Rakyatmu harus mengetahui kebenaran presidennya, kau mendapatkan pengakuan dan kebenaran, lalu aku mendapatkan negara ini. Bukankah semuanya baik, Lee Sungmin? Keluarga Kangin dengan penjara, kau dengan nama ibumu yang bersih, dan aku dengan kekuasaan yang baru."

"Lalu apa perbedaannya dengan balas dendam yang kau tawarkan sebelumnya, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak, dengan nada tinggi, dan gilanya, sang raja malah tersenyum sumringah.

"Tentu saja berbeda, opsi kali ini lebih manusiawi, tanpa darah di telapak tangan kita berdua!" Kyuhyun melepaskan kurungan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam beludru dari saku jasnya, hingga saat kotak beludru itu terbuka, nampak cincin batu safir yang amat berkilau mengusik pandangan Sungmin.

"Ini adalah bukti serah terima persetujuan kita." Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya, suaranya yang ini sungguh berat. "Kalau kau, Lee Sungmin, bersedia menukar negara ini dengan nama bersih ibumu, pakai cincin ini di jari manismu dan beritahu kepada seluruh dunia, bahwa kau menerima lamaran raja Cho Kyuhyun dan bersedia menjadi ratu New Korea! Apabila kau ingin semua berjalan menurut garis Tuhan yang menyedihkan, tentang ibumu yang hanya berstatus sebagai pelacur Lee Kangin, cukup beritahu kepada ayahmu bahwa kau menolak lamaran sang raja, dan pernyataan perang dari New Korea untuk Seoul akan diumumkan tiga hari lagi."

.

.

.

 **Catatan dari Penulis:**

 _Terima kasih karena telah memberikan review, baik apresiasi, masukan, dan kritikan pada project cerita ini. Saya benar-benar sangat menghargainya. Mohon maaf, komentar tidak dapat saya balas satu-persatu dalam chapter ini, mungkin di beberapa kesempatan ke depan. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca cerita ini, bahkan sempat terbengkalai 8 bulan karena kesibukkan saya dari sakit dan menulis tesis penelitian. Mohon maaf atas terbengkalainya cerita ini dan membuat para pembaca menunggu. Saya mengusahakan untuk rajin update chapter baru karena kesibukkan saya yang mendadak dan menyita waktu telah usai. Mohon maaf sekali lagi._

 _Silakan mengirim pesan berupa direct message pada akun ini apabila berkenan. Pasti akan saya balas._

 _Review-review dari para pembaca yang budiman akan saya balas di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih._


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sungmin tidak berani melihat pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Barangkali, seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi dengan warna kemerahan yang mengering. Mungkin, ia telah menangis darah karena persediaan air matanya telah habis.

Ia menangis, terus menangis hingga suaranya serak tertelan jeritan, namun Lee Kangin hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan, memperhatikannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Akan tetapi, dari ruangan sebelah pun, raungan Saeun lebih lantang terdengar. Raungannya terdengar penuh amarah, sumpah kutukkan, dan mengumpat nama Lee Sungmin agar gadis itu mati. Park Jungsoo yang begitu menyanjung putrinya, sedari tadi kelabakan untuk menenangkan Saeun yang hampir saja berniat untuk bunuh diri.

Semuanya karena Lee Sungmin, si anak haram yang akan menjelma menjadi ratu penuh kuasa sebentar lagi, dan Saeun akan menjadi debu yang menempel di telapak sepatunya.

Jikalau Saeun membenci dirinya dan meneriakkan hal itu pada seluruh dunia, Sungmin akan menjawabnya dengan tak kalah lantang, bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatan suara yang dimilikinya. Ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri. Jauh sebelum Saeun mengharapkan Sungmin untuk mati, ia sudah berniat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tidak dengan kata-kata semangat dari Tuan Shin- pemilik perpustakaan yang baik hati, dan kebaikan-kebaikan dari para wanita penjual roti yang bahu-membahu mengurusinya sejak ibunya mati, Sungmin sudah lama terkubur di dalam tanah, lalu terkurung dalam peti mayat.

Sang raja New Korea yang baru naik takhta, Cho Kyuhyun, yang dulunya merupakan seorang putra mahkota yang tak pernah muncul di hadapan publik, meminta agar Sungmin menikahinya. Tidak, bukan meminta, Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Pria itu mengancamnya! Ucapannya semudah seorang pedagang balon yang menawarkan balon merah atau biru yang akan dibeli oleh seorang anak kecil, demi Tuhan, ancaman pilihan yang dilontarkan pria itu bukan hanya _'menikah denganku atau aku akan mati bunuh diri'_ , melainkan _'menikah denganku dan mengorbankan hidupmu atau Seoul akan terjadi pertumpahan darah yang dahsyat.'_

Kalau begini, bagaimana mungkin ia tega melihat banyak jiwa yang harus lenyap hanya karena keegoisannya- menolak menyerahkan separuh hidupnya untuk si badebah Cho Kyuhyun lalu mensyukurinya? Kehilangan satu jiwa saja - ibunya, membuat Sungmin hampir menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan pisau dapur berkarat. Bagaimana dengan ratusan, bahkan jutaan jiwa? Sungmin bukan orang sekeji itu walaupun ia tidak peduli dengan politik dan pemerintahan Seoul!

 _Aku akan mengatur agar kebenaran akan ibumu terungkap._

Begitu katanya.

 _Lee Kangin dan keluarganya harus mendapatkan balasan hukum yang setimpal._

Sudah lama sejujurnya, ia menantikan hal ini akan datang, namun Sungmin tidak memiliki keberanian sama sekali. Jauh di dalam sisi gelap dirinya, ia ingin menghabisi Kangin dan keluarga bahagianya itu, dengan kedua tangaannya sendiri, agar para bajingan itu merasakan sakit yang diderita ibunya. Merasakan patah hati ibunya, dan segera mungkin mengantarkan mereka menuju neraka!

Tetapi, ia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan apa bedanya ia dengan Lee Kangin dan istrinya?

 _Aku berusaha memaafkan kau dan mereka._ Sungmin menatap ke arah Kangin yang juga turut menatapnya. _Menerima Cho Kyuhyun, bukan karena aku ingin membalaskan dendamku kepada kalian. Semua demi jiwa-jiwa yang tidak berdosa._

Kangin nampak seperti patung batu yang siap menindih Sungmin hingga mati kapan saja, tetapi Sungmin tidak berniat untuk bangkit dari lantai, berbaring meringkuk menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua mata yang perih karena tangis.

 _Meskipun si brengsek Cho Kyuhyun pada akhirnya hanya menjadikan ratu sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan kekuasaanmu lalu menguasai Seoul sepenuhnya. Tak apa, aku rasa, demi berhentinya darah yang bercucuran._

"Sihir hitam apa yang kau pergunakan?" Kangin membuka suaranya, serak, ruangan tempat Sungmin berbaring cukup kecil, biasanya yang dipergunakan para pelayan di rumah Kangin sebagai kamar. Tidak ada penerangan, hanya terang sinar rembulan yang menyusup pada jendela kaca, dan tubuh Sungmin yang meringkuk tepat membelakangi jendela, hingga cahaya bulan samar-samar menerpa rambut hitamnya.

Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membalas tuduhan Kangin. Kerongkongannya masih sakit saat ia menelan ludah. Sungmin takut jika kerongkongannya menjadi parah.

Kangin yang tadinya terpaku bak patung yang berdiri pada sudut ruangan, perlahan mendekati Sungmin, hingga ujung kaki pria itu menghadap pada ujung hidung Sungmin. Pria itu tidak merunduk agar dapat melihat wajah Sungmin lebih jelas. Ia masih berdiri, namun mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Batu safir yang melingkari tangan Sungmin sedari tadi mengusik pandangannya, apalagi ketika cahaya bulan menerpa batu itu.

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan semuanya." Kangin menyunggingkan seringai, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah jari manis Sungmin yang dilingkari dengan cincin batu safir itu. "Cho Kyuhyun bahkan berani memberikan batu permata turun-temurun milik para ratu New Korea kepadamu. Kau nampaknya terlihat sangat spesial di mata bocah itu."

Sungmin hanya ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Kangin mencengkeram jemari Sungmin, kemudian ia akhirnya berjongkok, di hadapan Sungmin, dan melihati batu safir itu dengan sinis.

"Kau bukan wanita yang bodoh, anakku." Kangin tertawa kecil, terdengar riang, namun Sungmin bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Kangin begitu mengerikan seperti itu. "Betapa pintarnya kau, menghasut bocah itu dengan cerita menyedihkanmu, betapa menyentuh! Seorang anak yang tidak diakui oleh ayahnya, lalu kemudian baru diakui dua tahun terakhir… bukankah begitu menyedihkan? Saat Cho Kyuhyun mengasihanimu, kau menggunakkan sihir hitam untuk memikatnya!"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantah. Lagipula, kenyataannya, dirinya yang menjadi korban disini, bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Kangin tidak akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pria itu terlalu kecewa dan menerka-nerka, memandang seluruh hal yang negatif pada alam semesta ini dan mengaitkannya pada Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melayangkan kutukan sihir hitam kepada pria itu, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja Sungmin cukup takut! Sungguh, Sungmin tidak berniat untuk memiliki Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi menjadi seorang ratu! Bahkan sekarang, menjauh dan terlepas dari pria itu merupakan salah satu dari cita-cita Sungmin!

Toh, ia sedang tidak ingin bermain hati dengan pria manapun.

"Atau hartakah yang kau mau?" Kangin bersuara lagi, kali ini pandangan matanya terlihat menerawang ke arah Sungmin yang bisu dan semakin terlihat menyedihkan. "Apakah kau muak hidup melarat selama ini, anakku?"

"Tidak." Suara itu akhirnya keluar, walau dengan sangat parau. Sungmin ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini, dan ia hanya perlu tertidur di sini, barangkali satu jam hingga dua jam. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tolonglah, hanya sekejap. Tolong.

"Begitukah?" Kangin mendengus, pria itu beralih untuk meraih kedua pipi Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Kuku-kukunya mencancap pada kulit pipi gadis itu, namun Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghipnotis pipinya agar mati rasa. "Atau kebenarankah yang ingin kau dapatkan, Sungmin?"

Saat itu juga, kedua pipi Sungmin benar-benar mati rasa, dan jantungnya terasa memompa dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya selama ini, apakah kau akan penasaran dengan siapa orang tua aslimu?" Kangin tertawa, kali ini terbahak, meredam suara raungan Saeun yang tak kunjung henti dari ruangan sebelah. "Tetapi sepertinya, kau lebih tetarik dengan gelar ratu dan semua uang bocah itu, ketimbang dengan orang tua yang telah membuang dan mencampakkan mu!"

"Apakah kau tengah menghujat dirimu sendiri, ayah?" Sungmin berusaha berucap, dengan suara paling parau yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya, hingga dirinya sendiri ketakutan saat mendengarnya. Kangin masih tersenyum riang, cengkeraman jemarinya pada kedua pipi Sungmin makin menancap erat, hingga Kangin samar-samar dapat melihat kedua pipi gadis itu mulai memerah karena lecet.

"Aku menghujat ayah dan ibu kandungmu, bukan seorang pelacur dan laki-laki simpanannya, seperti yang kau ketahui selama ini."

"Ibu kandungku telah mati mencekik lehernya sendiri, dan ayahku begitu mendukung kematiannya. Apakah kau ingin agar aku menceritakan kisah mereka berdua selaku kedua orang tua kandungku, ayah?"

Sungmin kira, ia telah berhasil menyindir Lee Kangin agar pria itu malu, dan Kangin semakin tertawa saat mendapati raut wajah penuh amarah- raut wajah sama persis yang dilayangkan kepadanya saat awal-awal kematian pelacur itu, Jung Soojung. Sungguh, gadis yang malang, betapa malangnya perempuan di hadapannya ini! Melihat raut wajah Sungmin dengan kobaran dendam terlihat begitu indah bagi Kangin.

"Aku takut kalau cerita yang ingin kau bagikan kepadaku merupakan cerita kedua orang tua palsumu." Kangin tertawa, begitu riang. "Tidakkah kau tahu Sungmin, kau tidak semenyedihkan yang kau kira. Aku kadang tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa saat kau menangisi mayat seorang pelacur yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Sungmin berteriak, nyalang- lalu kemudian menepis cengkeraman tangan Kangin lalu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari pembaringannya, mengumpulkan seluruh harga dirinya dan ibunya yang ia punya, lalu menatap Kangin dengan bercak-bercak air mata yang telah kering pada pipinya, dan bekas lecet ulah jemari Kangin yang barusan menancap. "Betapa busuknya kau, Lee Kangin! Beraninya kau mengatakan omong kosong yang begitu keji pada ibuku, sementara kau dan istrimu yang menyebabkan kematiannya! Ibuku bukan pelacur!"

"Memang. Ibu kandungmu bukan pelacur, melainkan ibu sandiwaramu lah yang pelacur." Kangin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jung Soojung, pelacur itu, membawa mati semua rahasia tentang dirimu dan hanya akulah satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang mengetahui semuanya!" Kangin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati tubuh mungil Sungmin yang bergetar, lalu ia mendapati gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku begitu baik menampungmu sebagai anak yang sempat tidak aku akui, walaupun memang benar kenyataannya. Aku dan pelacur itu memang memiliki hubungan, namun kau bukan sebuah kesalahan dari pesetubuhan kami, melainkan dari dosa keji Jung Soojung! Melihat kau yang tampak berguna sekarang, akibat raja itu, mengundangku untuk menawarkan timbal balik yang menguntungkan padamu."

Kemudian, Kangin mendekatkan bibirnya yang menyeringai menuju telinga kanan Sungmin. "Setelah kau menikahi Cho Kyuhyun, keruk semua hartanya, hancurkan kerajaannya lalu buat negeri itu menjadi perpanjangan Seoul. Selagi kau melancarkan semua tugas itu, bunuh ia perlahan, secara bertahap, hingga saat New Korea hancur dan bocah itu mati, berikan gelar penguasamu itu kepadaku, lalu kau akan mendapatkan kebenaran yang nantinya sungguh akan menguntungkanmu! Kehangatan keluarga dan sebagian harta Cho Kyuhyun yang sukar untuk habis juga akan menjadi milikmu!"

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

 _Tentu saja._ Kyuhyun menggeram dan mendapati punggung dan lehernya dalam keadaan sakit luar biasa, lalu rasa kantuk yang menjalarinya perlahan menghilang.

Setahunya, ia telah cukup lama melupakan bagaimana rasanya tertidur. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut tadi, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian ia memejam. Tidak apa, toh barang lima menit saja. Ia tidak akan tertidur.

Tetapi, ruangan pribadinya tampak membiaskan cahaya yang terhalang oleh tirai, dan suara cicitan burung terdengar seperti teguran untuknya.

Ia nampaknya tengah tertidur semalaman.

 _Tidak nyenyak._ Kyuhyun mendengus. Padahal, ia telah dari jauh-jauh hari memperingatkan mata dan otaknya agar tidak boleh tertidur. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tidur walaupun ia ingin, namun tubuhnya seakan tidak mau berkompromi. Kedua matanya dan seluruh inderanya harus selalu terjaga. Setiap waktu, sepanjang malam, dan cerobohnya, ia malah tertidur semalaman!

Setelah ini, ia akan memastikan jika genangan teh herbal dalam cangkir emas di mejanya yang mendingin semalaman harus dilenyapkan dan berganti dengan secangkir kopi panas yang paling pahit. Para pelayan yang tidak berguna itulah yang akan melakukannya!

Kemudian, ketukan pintu yang terdengar penuh keraguan menggema, lalu diiringi suara Kim Yesung- kaki tangan kerajaan (dan raja sebelumnya) yang setia. Suaranya agak gemetaran sedikit.

"Yang Mulia Raja, bolehkah saya masuk ke dalam untuk membahas hal yang penting?"

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa meremehkan. Suara orang itu terdengar seperti cicitan burung gereja yang hampir mati karena dicekik oleh satu telapak tangan.

"Cepat masuk sebelum aku merobek isi perutmu!"

Pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan tergepoh-gepoh. Kim Yesung masuk dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, serasi dengan antrean para pelayan yang menunduk semakin menjauh di belakangnya. Kyuhyun masih terduduk di kursinya, walaupun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan pandangan malas ke arah Yesung, pria itu tertangkap jelas bak seorang buronan yang sebentar lagi akan dieksekusi mati. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun kelewat tajam, seperti ingin mencabik seluruh tubuh Yesung hingga menjadi serpihan. Ya Tuhan, Yesung bahkan menganggap sang raja tengah pingsan atau mati karena ia tidak pernah mendapati Kyuhyun masih disini, sesiang ini.

"Semoga kejayaan senantiasa menaungi Raja dan New Korea!" Yesung membungkuk dalam, sebisa mungkin menjauhkan pandangannya ke arah mata hitam Kyuhyun yang berkilat.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah para manusia dungu di New Korea akan mengganti ucapan salam yang terdengar sangat membosankan itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengetuk pintuku?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, dan ia cukup kaget mengapa suaranya terdengar begitu berat. "Tiga jam? Empat jam?"

"Sejak matahari mulai terbit, Yang Mulia."

"Apakah sesuatu yang penting itu adalah memastikan bahwa aku sudah mati di dalam sini, Kim Yesung?"

Wajah Yesung pucat pasi, seperti mayat. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, dan Kyuhyun tampak meraih cangkir emasnya, memandangi teh herbal yang seingat Yesung disiapkan oleh para pelayan kemarin malam, setelah kepulangannya dari Seoul.

"Apakah kau ingin secangkir?"

"Ampun Yang Mulia, saya tidak berani!"

Semoga Kyuhyun mau melepaskannya. Yesung tak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati agar ia masih bisa bernapas dengan lancar setelah keluar dari ruangan menakutkan ini. Sebenarnya, memang benar, Yesung tak henti-hentinya menduga bahwa sang raja tengah pingsan atau mati di dalam peraduannya. Kyuhyun selalu meninggalkan ruangannya sebelum matahari terbit, saat langit masih berwarna biru dongker kehitaman. Akan tetapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda, semenjak kepulangan sang raja dari Seoul. Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak sukar untuk terlelap, apalagi kesiangan, berbanding terbalik di hadapannya kini.

"Katakan kepentinganmu."

Kyuhyun tidak memandang Yesung sama sekali. Bola matanya dialihkan menuju lantai, memilih memandangi jemari kakinya.

"Perihal kunjungan kerabat Anda, bangsawan Song pada siang ini, Yang Mulia," Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kami meminta arahan dari Yang Mulia apakah bangsawan Song akan diundang pada jamuan minum teh dari Anda seperti biasa, karena para pelayan membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama untuk mengurusinya."

"Begitukah? Mereka datang hari ini?" Kyuhyun beralih menyandarkan punggungnya yang masih kaku pada sandaran sofa tempat ia berbaring barusan. "Tidak ada jamuan untuk mereka."

Yesung rasa, ia tidak perlu berucap apapun selain tundukan hormat dan secepat mungkin mengangkat kedua telapak kakinya dari ruangan pribadi sang raja. Keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, lalu rasa gemetaran yang sedari tadi ditanggungnya juga lambat laun mulai lenyap. Saat Yesung mulai meraih gagang pintu ruangan raja dan berpikiran secepat mungkin menyingkir dari sana, suara Kyuhyun yang dalam kembali menginterupsi.

"Panggil Jenderal Lee kemari!" Ucapnya, tidak semenakutkan yang biasa. "Sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia raja ingin bertemu dengan anda, Jenderal!"

Brengsek. Baru saja ia ingin minum seteguk.

Jenderal Lee Donghae menggerutu, buru-buru ditaruhnya kembali satu borol wine merah merlot yang hampir saja mengalir mennggoda di kerongkongannya. Desas-desus istana yang menghebohkan, tentang sang raja yang mungkin saja mati kini telah surut, berganti dengan _'apakah raja meminum obat tidur dan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri?'_

Jenderal Donghae tidak peduli. Toh menurutnya, Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mati semudah itu, dan dugaannya benar. Sang raja rupanya berhasil untuk tertidur. Tidak ada masalah yang serius.

Para wanita pelayan membungkuk dengan pipi bersemu merah saat Jenderal Donghae berjalan melewati mereka, walaupun ia membalas dengan senyum kikuk. Ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi, tentang mengapa para pelayan wanita begitu senang mengerumuninya ketika ia tengah sendiri, atau sekadar mengintipnya malu-malu dari kejauhan.

Lagi-lagi, langkah kakinya dibalas dengan wajah merona dua orang pelayan wanita yang berseri melihatnya.

Nanti dulu mengurusi para wanita. Sang jenderal menguatkan dirinya. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus menghadap sang raja yang temperamen dan siap untuk menelannya bulat-bulat. Donghae lalu tertawa. Ia tidak akan menerima amuk Kyuhyun hari ini. Sang raja akan mendapat kabar gembira sebentar lagi darinya!

"Semoga kejayaan senantiasa menaungi Raja dan New Korea!"

Donghae yang memboyong rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi saat ini harus berbesar hati menanggalkannya di tempat ketika ia melihat wajah sang raja yang tampak muram.

"Sudah kau tembak perut wanita itu?"

Kalimat pembukaan yang begitu vulgar. Donghae meringis, lalu membungkuk begitu hormat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Semua sesuai rencana awal, Yang Mulia. Selir Oh telah mati kemarin malam."

"Buat seakan-akan penyusup dari Seoul yang melakukannya!" Kyuhyun berucap cepat, dengan nada suara yang tinggi. "Batasi liputan publik dan para wartawan itu, cukup sekadar Selir Oh mati dibunuh oleh penyusup dari Seoul, dan Sang Raja tengah berkabung. Buat berita jika para penyusup itu memberontak karena tidak ingin New Korea dan Seoul bersatu!"

"Laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

Sepertinya, suasana hati Kyuhyun agak mulai membaik berkat 'kabar gembira' itu walaupun tidak terlalu puas. Donghae melirik lagi, Kyuhyun tegah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja hitam yang nampak begitu mahal, kemudian ia bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali pria itu mengenakan setelan resmi kerajaan, sebagai seorang raja yang baru, kecuali pada hari pelantikannya tempo hari. Padahal, bangsawan Song akan berkunjung sebentar lagi.

"Tidak boleh ada yang tersisa, Jenderal." Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengancingkan kancing terakhir pada kemejanya. "Aku harap Selir Oh merupakan selir terakhir ayahku yang telah lenyap, tanpa ada yang tersembunyi."

"Saya berani bertaruh atas nyawa saya dan seluruh keluarga saya. Selir Oh merupakan yang terakhir, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus." Kyuhyun menepuk tangan, satu kali. Samar. Dan Donghae merasa cukup tersanjung karena ia tahu jelas, Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal itu apabila ia cukup senang atas kerja kerasnya. "Bukankah akar pemberontak kerajaan harus dihabisi sampai tuntas?"

Donghae mengangguk, sambil menundukkan kepala lagi dengan hormat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik, saat Donghae berinisiatif untuk mulai mengangkat kepalanya, suara ketukan dari depan ruangan tidur Sang Raja mulai terdengar dan teriakan bahwa Keluarga Bangsawan Song telah datang lebih awal menggema. Saat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, ia berhadapan dengan pemandangan di mana Sang Raja tengah tersenyum sinis, penuh ironi, lalu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sang jenderal tidak berani berucap apapun. Mengembuskan napas hingga terdengar suara sekecil apapun, ia juga tidak berani. Suara tawa Sang Raja makin keras, dan Kyuhyun nampaknya tidak berniat untuk berhenti tertawa. Donghae menelan ludah, dan kali ini agak susah. Ia sudah melayani Kyuhyun dengan setia selama sebelas tahun, dan dari situ ia sudah bertekad untuk menjelma sebagai tameng di depan pria itu, kemudian melindunginya dari semua terjangan. Jenderal Lee Donghae tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang individu yang memiliki hak asasi sejak saat itu, hidupnya untuk New Korea dan Sang Raja.

Tawa ini bukanlah tawa riang atau merasa geli akan sesuatu. Tawa ini merupakan tawa yang biasa pria itu keluarkan apabila ia berhasil dan atau ingin melenyapkan jiwa seseorang.

"Apakah aku harus menghabisi para pemberontak itu nantinya dengan kedua tanganku, Jenderal?" Kyuhyun masih tertawa, menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Donghae kemudian suara pecah yang nyaring memenuhi isi ruangan. Jambangan bunga yang terbuat dari keramik mahal telah menjadi keping, berserakan di lantai peraduan Sang Raja.

"Aku sudah membatasi diriku sebaik mungkin, untuk tidak membunuh bangsawan yang tersisa, tetapi apa boleh buat? Keluarga bangsawan Song sepertinya telah bosan untuk hidup. Haruskah aku menyiapkan tempat pemakaman untuk mereka sekeluarga di sebelah Selir Oh? Atau haruskah aku melenyapkan mereka secara diam-diam, beriringan dengan para penduduk sipil rendahan yang juga turut memberontak?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Bangsawan Song, Yang Mulia? Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba mengecap mereka sebagai pemberontak?"

"Bangsawan tengik itu sudah datang." Kyuhyun berucap dengan cepat, masih diiringi tawa pelan yang begitu mencekam, kemudian beralih menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang menusuk. "Apa yang ada dalam benakmu tentang mereka, Jenderal? Sekumpulan manusia rendah yang haus kekuasaankah? Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat bersikap sebagai kerabat kerajaan yang mendukung dengan sepenuh hati, setelah mereka mengetahui kunci menuju kekuasaan mereka itu sudah menemukan lubang pintu yang lain?"

Bibir Donghae terasa lengket seperti lem. Pria itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata walaupun ia ingin berteriak agar enyah dari situ, menyelamatkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu ngeri.

.

.

.

Saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri pada ruang pertemuan kerajaan dengan kemeja hitam, alih-alih dengan setelan resmi kerajaaan, Cho Hyena menyunggingkan seringai tipis sambil mengeratkan tas tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Pria itu telah meremehkannya dan keluarga Song! Beraninya!

Sang Raja tidak memberikan senyuman ramah selamat datang seperti tata krama keluarga kerajaan New Korea yang seharusnya. Cho Hyena juga melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan pertemuan yang tidak menampilkan adanya perjamuan kecil, seperti hidangan teh atau kue misalnya. Yang ada hanya tumpukan kertas dokumen dan beberapa tablet hitam cukup besar. Layarnya menampilkan tulisan-tulisan panjang yang dari jauh tidak dapat dibaca oleh Hyena. Disudut ruangan, terdapat layar monitor besar yang menampilkan lambang logo kerajaan New Korea yang memenuhi isi layar, dua naga merah yang mengapit mahkota emas di tengah-tengahnya. Sungguh, lambang yang membuat Hyena terlempar lagi pada ingatan masa kecilnya.

Saat ia masih menjadi putri kerajaan.

Pria di hadapannya ini, yang dijuluki sebagai "Raja Besi" baru-baru ini oleh rakyat New Korea, merupakan putra kakak kandungnya, Cho Hangeng yang baru saja mangkat. Tentu saja, kematian tidak bisa dicegah. Kakaknya tidak mungkin menjadi raja abadi yang dapat memerintah New Korea selamanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, kerajaan langsung menunjuk bocah itu, Cho Kyuhyun sebagai raja selanjutnya dengan alasan bahwa ialah satu-satunya yang mewarisi darah raja. Betapa naifnya!

"Selir ayahku mati dibunuh oleh pemberontak tadi pagi, dan kau datang di hadapanku seperti perayaan. Di mana hormatmu, bibi?"

Hyena tersenyum lebar, menertawakan mulut tajam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil melirik sedikit ke arah gaun merah formal selutut yang ia kenakan.

"Lalu, apakah pakaian hitam yang Anda kenakan merupakan bentuk berkabung, Yang Mulia?"

"Jika warna hitam memang benar sebagai warna berduka cita, bukannya warna bersuka cita seperti merah, maka jawabanku adalah iya."

 _Brengsek!_ Hyena meringis, masih menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak boleh ia lepaskan sama sekali.

"Selir raja hanya selingan, sebagai pemuas raja, saya rasa tidak perlu menunjukkan rasa berkabung yang mendalam, seperti selir-selir raja sebelumnya yang mati." Hyena mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, beralih membalas tatapan nyalang pria itu. "Saya yakin, Anda tidak memberikan penghormatan khusus pada selir-selir sebelumnya. Anda bahkan menolak untuk diwawancarai secara spesifik oleh media mengenai kematian mereka!"

"Selir-selir ayahku sebelumnya mati bunuh diri." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Selir yang ini mati dibunuh! Cepatlah kau menuntaskan maksud kedatanganmu kemari karena aku punya banyak urusan yang harus aku urusi tentang perempuan itu!"

"Oh ya benar, mereka bunuh diri…" Hyena memicingkan matanya. "Yang Mulia, apakah Anda masih menganggap saya sebagai anggota kerajaan inti?"

"Ya, selama kau masih belum mati." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyena, beralih mendekati tumpukan kertas dan menyambar tablet hitam di sebelahnya. "Katakan kemauanmu, setelah itu enyah dari sini!"

"Anda bahkan berbicara kurang ajar, secara tidak formal pada adik ayah Anda!" Hyena meninggikan suaranya, namun Kyuhyun tidak terlihat terusik sama sekali. "Apakah perbuatan seperti ini yang Anda bilang masih menganggap?"

"Nyonya Bangsawan Song, Mantan Putri Kerajaan New Korea, Cho Hyena." Kyuhyun menggeram, membanting tabletnya di atas meja marmer ditengah ruangan sembari memandang perempuan itu dengan tatapan menghunus bak belati. "Apakah seorang raja yang memiliki kekuasaan paling tinggi di negara ini, diwajibkan untuk menghormatimu yang tidak menyandang gelar apa-apa lagi sekarang selain sebagai mantan putri kerajaan?"

"Jaga ucapan Anda, Yang Mulia!" Hyena berteriak, begitu keras hingga suara lengkingannya menggema. "Kedatangan saya secara baik-baik kemari ialah sebagai seorang bibi yang cemas akan nasib keponakannya dan negeri ini! Bagaimana mungkin Anda, seorang raja menikahi penduduk negara musuh? Wanita itu bahkan anak haram presidennya yang tidak diakui! Sungguh merupakan penghinaan kepada New Korea!"

"Keputusan menikahi penduduk negara musuh merupakan rencana mendiang raja sebelumnya, bibi." Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu beralih untuk bersedekap. "Sebagai anak yang berbakti, aku meneruskan wasiat ayahku untuk menjalankan tugas mendamaikan kedua negara yang tengah berperang!"

"Perjanjian awal ayah Anda ialah dengan putri yang sah, bukan anak haram!"

"Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri memilih wanita itu, dan keputusanku bukan merupakan urusanmu." Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengarahkan telunjuk kananya, mengacung ke arah pintu ruangan pertemuan yang berwarna hitam gelap. "Enyah dari sini jika keperluanmu denganku telah selesai!"

Hyena tertawa begitu kencang setelahnya, lalu Kyuhyun menatap jika tubuh wanita itu berguncang mengiringi suara tawanya yang terlihat begitu riang, menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat begitu lucu di mata wanita itu. Kedua bola mata coklat wanita itu berair, lalu tangan ramping wanita itu beralih untuk menyeka sudut matanya.

"Walaupun begitu, saya harap Anda tidak melupakan wasiat mendiang ayah Anda dan raja sebelumnya, Yang Mulia." Tatapan mata Hyena berubah tajam dan dingin, membalas milik Kyuhyun yang juga menatap seakan ingin mencabik tubuh wanita itu. "Sebelum mati, kakek Anda, ayah dari mendiang Raja Cho Hangeng, bukankah berbisik di hadapan wajah Anda lima belas tahun yang lalu bahwa Victoria lah yang hanya boleh Anda nikahi? Bukankah Anda menerimanya dengan hati yang riang pula, Yang Mulia? Tetapi demi mendamaikan kedua negara, apa boleh buat. Bukankah sang raja harus berkorban demi rakyat dan negaranya?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun membeku. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku hingga rasa nyeri menyelinap masuk, nyalang menghinggapi sekujur tubuhnya. Sudah lama, ia tidak mengingat nama itu dan tiba-tiba dadanya terasa dibelah paksa dengan belati, sekadar ingin memasukkan nama itu kembali ke dalamnya. Sudah begitu lama hingga ia lupa peristiwa itu, dan ia lupa bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum.

Sang Raja mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya menancap pada telapak tangannya. Menancapkannya sedalam mungkin hingga nama dan wajah itu hilang dari benaknya, seperti yang sudah berhasil ia lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Yang Mulia, Bibi Bangsawan Song, bolehkah saya masuk ke dalam?"

Dan suara itu mengalun dengan lembut, bagai deburan ombak di pantai yang menenangkan hati, kemudian, denting piano dengan nada lagu yang Kyuhyun benci tiba-tiba menerobos telinganya bagai hipnotis.

Serpihan itu datang lagi, dan semoga bentuknya telah berubah seiringnya waktu, hingga tidak dapat membentuk cinta yang Kyuhyun ingini.

Kali ini, semoga membentuk benci. Selalu.


End file.
